


Плохие сказки

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Не все сказки заканчиваются хорошо.





	1. Сказка о том, как Мадара не стал Хокаге

— Я считаю, что Хокаге должен быть Мадара, — твёрдо заявил Хаширама после двухчасового спора с братом.  
Тобирама вздохнул, вытер взопревшую шею и махнул рукой.   
— Да делайте вы что хотите!  
За прошедшие часы он пришёл к двум выводам.  
Во-первых, Хаширама упрямее осла.  
Во-вторых, уж лучше Учиха на официальной должности, чем шарахающийся по углам деревни неприкаянный Учиха.  
— Спасибо за поддержку, брат, — растроганно сказал Хаширама. — Я знал, что ты меня поймёшь.  
Тобирама стоически промолчал.  
Услышав о том, что Мадару собираются назначить на должность Хокаге, жители Конохи пожали плечами и снова занялись каждый своим делом. Их не слишком волновало, который из основателей деревни будет тащить её на своём горбу в дальнейшем. Как мирные жители, они хотели просто мирно жить и вагаси к чаю.  
Чуть больше эмоций проявил клан Учиха. Он важно покрутил шаринганами и одобряюще покивал в ответ на такое известие. А потом разошёлся по домам, потому что теперь тоже был мирным населением, сосредоточенным не на политике, а на вагаси.  
Когда даймё сообщили, что первая и — к счастью — единственная в стране деревня шиноби наконец выбрала себе лидера, он нервно икнул и вычеркнул один пункт из списка важных государственных вопросов. Личность главы этой организованной банды воров и убийц даймё волновала мало. Все они там были на одну криминальную физиономию.  
Решение, можно сказать, оказалось принято единогласно.  
— Чо? Вот этот вот хаер из камня выбить? — вытаращился при виде Мадары скульптор, приглашённый изготовить наскальное изображение Хокаге. — Да под ним всё обвалится на фиг! Прямо нам на головы! Не, давайте лучше этого, — он ткнул пальцем в стоящего рядом Хашираму. — У него волосьев поменьше.  
Испуганные обитатели деревни согласно закивали. Угроза шевелюры Мадары была весомой в самом прямом смысле слова. 

Так закончилась эта сказка, мирная жизнь Конохи и всего мира.


	2. Сказка о том, как Мадара не стал спасителем мира

Устроившись поудобнее на загробной тучке (облачко не подходило его воинственному характеру), Мадара с интересом уставился вниз. Ему было не привыкать наблюдать за наземным миром, но он впервые делал это с таким комфортом: пушистая тёмно-синяя тучка была мягкой, как пух, и вместе с тем упругой, как ягодицы Хаширамы. А зрелище внизу обещало стать увлекательным. В игру вступил Обито, самый сильный и хитрый из ныне живущих Учиха, наместник воли Мадары на земле.   
«Ого!» — восхитился Мадара, когда Обито реорганизовал Акацки. В мальчишке чувствовались потенциал и размах, достойные великого имени, которое он теперь носил.   
«Гы-гы», — захихикал злой гений рода Учиха, когда Обито поволок в Коноху Кьюби. Затея выглядела откровенно дурацкой, но приятно было знать, что потомки идут по твоим стопам даже в глупостях.   
«Ага», — одобрительно кивнул Мадара, довольный находчивостью Обито, когда тот смастерил себе маску в виде морды Спирального Зетсу. Правда, потом он зачем-то выкрасил её в цвет апельсина на взводе, но старый шиноби великодушно решил, что молодёжь имеет право на свой дурной вкус.  
«А?» — непонимающе нахмурился он, когда Обито намотал на шею легкомысленно зелёный шарфик, от которого, в сочетании с маской, аж в глазах зарябило.   
«Э?» — почесал Мадара в лохматом затылке, глядя, как Обито скачет на одной ножке вокруг подставного лидера Акацки и его соратницы. Судя по отвисшим челюстям, те тоже как-то иначе представляли себе тайный совет, посвящённый планам по захвату мира.  
«Ой…» — Мадара невольно зажмурился, когда за Обито погнался один из подчинённых, сжимая в руке бомбу в виде изящной глиняной птички. Потеря авторитета была страшнее взрыва.   
«А… у… ы…», — только и выдавил, задыхаясь от возмущения, бессильный созерцатель, пока Обито вёл переговоры с Конохой, вися на ветке вниз головой.   
Мадара от стыда закрыл лицо руками, но всё равно продолжал смотреть сквозь растопыренные пальцы.  
Обито бегал, прыгал, вопил дурным голосом, болтал всяческий вздор, дополняя свою речь выразительными жестами — приличными и не очень. Короче говоря, загонял в гроб годами создаваемую репутацию Учиха Мадары.  
Наконец нервы настоящего Мадары не выдержали, и он грохнулся с тучки прямо в обморок. 

Довольно потирая руки, Кабуто смотрел, как на поле боя из-под земли выезжает гроб с его главным козырем в этой войне. Поистине великое завершение великого замысла.   
Деревянная крышка рухнула на песок, и Альянс шиноби вместе со Вторым Тсучикаге изумлённо воззрились на легендарного злодея прошлого. Мадара уставился на свои руки, обтянутые перчатками, настороженно подёргал носом и запоздало перевёл взгляд на неблагородное общество перед ним.   
Толпа с нескрываемым любопытством подалась вперёд.  
Мадара вздрогнул, попытался сделать шаг назад, но лишь гулко стукнулся затылком о заднюю стенку гроба.   
— Так вот кого я призвал, — негромко протянул Му.   
— Это не я, — быстро сказал Мадара, затравленно озираясь по сторонам.   
— Мадара! — заорал нынешний Тсучикаге во всё горло, то ли вследствие старческой тугоухости, то ли от избытка чувств.   
— Мадара! — эхом ужаса прокатилось по рядам шиноби.   
— А вот и нет! Вам показалось! — истерично выкрикнул Мадара, подхватил крышку гроба и захлопнул её с той стороны, после чего гроб резво ввинтился обратно в песок. Мгновение — и светло-золотистая поверхность снова стала ровной.   
Кабуто ошалело хлопал глазами за стёклами очков. Он предполагал, что воскрешение Учиха Мадары пустит события по самому непредсказуемому сценарию, но такой исход оказался _слишком_ непредсказуем.   
— И чо это было? — спросил какой-то шиноби.   
— Солнечный удар с последствием в виде массовой галлюцинации, — подсказали из-под земли.   
— Но у того, кто поднят с помощью Эдо Тенсей, не бывает солнечных ударов, — вмешался Му.   
— Тогда придумайте сами, — с раздражением ответствовал голос и окончательно пропал. 

— Уф, — выдохнул Мадара, садясь на привычную, ставшую почти родной тучку и вытирая пот со лба.   
Он совсем позабыл, что сам велел воскресить себя к началу боевых действий. Однако теперь обстоятельства изменились. Мадара — один из основателей Конохи, ближайший друг и противник Сенджу Хаширамы, знаковая фигура клана Учиха — просто не мог появиться перед людьми, которые запомнили его вечно ржущим и размахивающим руками чучелом в нелепой маске. Обито эту кашу заварил, Обито пусть её и расхлёбывает. Один.   
— А я и отсюда полюбуюсь, — буркнул Мадара, до сих пор не в силах прийти в себя от близости смертельного позора. 

Так закончилась эта сказка, репутация Мадары и надежды Чёрного Зетсу на встречу с мамой.


End file.
